Último año
by i-believe-in-john-watson
Summary: Este es el último año de Katie en Hogwarts. Y el peor también. A los exámenes finales, su indecisión vocacional y los constantes ataques de Flint para impedirle jugar Quidditch, sólo le faltaba sumar que Oliver regresara al castillo como Profesor de Vuelo
1. El nuevo profesor de vuelo

**Capítulo 1. El nuevo profesor de Vuelo. **

- Katie... –

- Entonces el malnacido trabó la puerta del compartimiento con un hechizo no verbal. Traté con un alohomora, pero no cedió. Como fue un no verbal especifico no sabía qué contraconjuro usar, por lo que le lancé un mocomurciélago y lo amenacé con un tragababo...

- ¡Katie, detente! – Leanne me sujetó el brazo para interrumpir mi avance y me miró consternada.

- ¡¿Qué? -

- Mira a la mesa de profesores... – Giré mi cabeza, curiosa por la exaltación de mi amiga. Había algo de alarma en su voz, pero no le di importancia. Estaba demasiado ofuscada todavía con el Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin como para notar el nerviosismo de Leanne.

No debería haber volteado así, tan confiada y despreocupadamente. Debería haber concurrido a un par de sesiones con un psicólogo, realizado cursos de yoga y convertirme al Budismo primero, porque no estaba preparada para lo que vi. No, sin dudas no lo estaba.

_Oh, Merlín... _

Todo el Gran Comedor se paralizó por un momento, y en seguida comenzó a dar giros a una velocidad abrumadora, provocándome un malestar que, si bien conocía, hacía mucho no sentía.

No sé cuánto tiempo me mantuve ahí, inmóvil, a medio camino de mi asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. El tiempo y el espacio se ausentaron de mi consciencia. Me aislé de todo y de todos: de los pequeños tirones que Leanne daba en mi camisa y de los no tan pequeños empujones que me daban otros compañeros, gritándome que me saliera del paso. No los escuché. Todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en la infrecuente figura que se erguía en la punta izquierda de la mesa de profesores, donde durante todo el tiempo en que residí en el colegio vi sentarse a Madame Hooch, la educadora de vuelo, árbitro en los partidos de Quidditch…

Eso no era normal. Eso no era justo. Eso estaba_ mal_.

Indudablemente estaba soñando otra vez. Admito que ésta era una fantasía más extraña que las habituales, porque usualmente _él _no formaba parte del cuerpo de profesores del colegio (aún no había llegado a ese extremo de fetichismo), pero aún así _tenía que ser un sueño_. Porque todo lo demás sí lo parecía. No estaba en el lugar correcto, pero sus ojos chocolate no se apartaban de los míos y su sonrisa no podía ser más exquisita. Ahora seguía la parte en que él venía hacia mí y…

-Katie, ¿Estás bien? –

.. Y yo mataba a Leanne, lenta y dolorosamente, como castigo por siempre despertarme en la mejor parte.

En cuanto me giré hacia ella para reprocharle - gritarle, pegarle, cantarle un "Padre Nuestro" y tres "Ave María" - me di cuenta: Seguía parada en medio del comedor, obstruyendo el paso, con compañeros empujándome para llegar a su sitio y con mi mejor amiga mirándome preocupada. No era un sueño...

Volví mi cabeza nuevamente hacia la mesa de profesores, hacia él. Y me libré de toda duda al no encontrar su mirada en la mía. En cambio estaba enfocada en la gran cara de Hagrid, con quien parecía haber iniciado una más que interesante conversación.  
No, no era sueño. Porque los ojos de _Oliver Wood_ ya no se encontraban en los míos.

No podía creerlo. ¡Y yo que cinco minutos atrás creía que mi mayor problema este año eran los exámenes! Claro que Flint también era un problema, pero no tan grave: no era una novedad que quisiera romperme un brazo para impedirme jugar Quidditch (aunque esta vez había empezado a intentar desde el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, punto para él por la inventiva).

Parece ser que esa señora huesuda y fea a quien la gente llama "Suerte" se había puesto en mi contra, aliándose con el gordo y calvo "Sr. Destino" para hacer de éste el _peor año_ de mi vida. Los EXTASIS, Flint, y ahora Oliver Wood.

Me senté en una silla distinta a la que ocupara desde mi primer día en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde unos simpáticos gemelos me habían hecho un lugar que desde entonces siempre fue _mío_. No quería verlo. No estaba lista. Mis piernas eran gelatina, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos y mi estómago estaba danzando. Me sentía afiebrada y tonta.

"Cálmate, Katie. Respira hondo. No lo habías visto en dos años, ¡pero tampoco es para que reacciones así!"

Dumbledore se levantó después de que la profesora McGonagall hiciera sonar su copa con una cuchara para llamarnos la atención. Volteé mi cabeza sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ver el centro de la mesa donde el director, de pie, se disponía a darnos el pequeño discurso de bienvenida de todos los años.

"Saludos, alumnos. A los viejos, es un placer volver a verlos. A los nuevos, es un gusto verlos por primera vez. A todos, el bosque prohibido está prohibido. Y también el quinto piso, el ala oeste. Me complace anunciar al nuevo Profesor de Vuelo, el Sr. Wood, a quienes deben conocer, si no por haber sido amigos aquí cuando estudiaba con nosotros, por la fama mundial que rápidamente alcanzó como Guardián del equipo de Quidditch "Puddlemere United". La señora Hooch no podrá asistir este año, y el Sr. Wood ha accedido a suplantarla. Por favor, hacerlo sentir como en casa. Ahora sí, a disfrutar del banquete: he oído que los elfos se han esmerado realmente con el budín de limón."

Recién entonces me percaté de que no sólo a mí me había afectado la presencia de Oliver en el colegio. Mientras Dumbledore hablaba –y seguramente desde antes pero en mi estado de semi inconsciencia no lo había notado- las tres cuartas partes de las féminas de Hogwarts lanzaban suspiros y risillas tontas, comentaban por lo bajo y volvían a suspirar.

Pero era distinto. No era la misma afectación.

Yo no suspiraba por la súper estrella de suspiraba por mi amigo Oliver. Ese que se había sorprendido de mi Finta de Porskov, el que me ayudaba con las tareas de transformaciones cuando no las entendía, el que nos hacía practicar a las 4 de la mañana con una temperatura de diez grados bajo cero porque "la copa tiene que ser nuestra". Ese muchacho de ojos color chocolate que se quedaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada preparando jugadas y me despertaba al apuntar el alba para que le diera mi opinión. El que nunca hizo burlas por mi situación, siendo el que más pendiente de ella estaba. El que nunca me hizo a menos por estar dos años retrasada, pero aún así no quiso arriesgarse con "una chica de cuarto año", no importaba que esa chica tuviera sólo un año menos que él. Ese chico despeinado, que andaba siempre con la corbata mal atada y siempre con una sonrisa para sus amigos.

Yo suspiraba por ése Oliver, del cual me enamoré, no sé bien cuándo, rompiendo una promesa que yo misma me obligué a hacer. Yo extrañaba a ese Oliver.

Y odiaba al ídolo en el que se había convertido, el ser mediático que no contestaba las cartas, que no estaba en casa para la Navidad porque "las finales están cerca, tenemos que entrenar".

Cuando razoné esto, tuve miedo. Miedo porque iba a enfrentarme –en las comidas y en el campo de Quidditch, al menos- con alguien a quien una vez conocí, pero ahora me era completamente ajeno. No sabía cuánto había cambiado, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Y sabía que lo suficiente como para no responder ninguna de las 47 cartas que le escribí desde que terminó el colegio – sí, las conté-.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Katie? – me preguntó Leanne cuando caminábamos hacia la Sala Común después de la comida (demás está decir que no probé bocado, aún cuando el budín de limón se veía realmente bien).

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué, Leanne? – Claro que sabía a qué se refería, lo que no sabía era la respuesta adecuada a su pregunta.

- No te hagas la tonta, Katie, no te sienta. Realmente no entiendo cómo para algunas cosas eres tan madura, incluso para tu edad, y para otras tan… tan… chiquilina. -

- ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto a los mayores! – Falso enojo, la salida rápida para desviar cualquier tema de conversación.

- No, _oye_ tú. Apenas si respiras desde que lo viste. ¿Hablarás con él? No hay nada de malo en que una vieja amiga…

- No, Lee, por favor, no sigas. – Respiré hondo y relajé los hombros – Fuimos amigos, hace tiempo. Ya no lo somos. El grandioso Oliver Wood no tiene amigos por estos pagos. Y si no ha respondido ni mis cartas ni mis llamados telefónicos, no creo que quiera hablarme. Ahora mismo debe estar demasiado ocupado firmando autógrafos a todas las adolescentes que…

- _Palabra_ –

Habíamos llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando Leanne murmuró "_Ironbelly Ucraniano_" y la pintura se corrió cediéndonos el paso, el tan familiar calor de la sala común de Gryffindor nos golpeó de una manera tan dulce que no pude evitar sonreír. Ese iba a ser mi último año en aquel lugar. Mi último año para poder admirar las figuras que se formaban en el fuego de la chimenea, para poder disfrutar de la calidez de los tapices dorados y escarlatas, de la suavidad de mi sillón favorito justo en frente del fuego, de la paz que transmitía todo el conjunto. Esa pequeña sala había sido mi hogar los últimos seis años, y si bien durante los últimos dos había sentido que algo – o alguien- faltaba, sabía que nunca iba a sentirme como allí en otro lugar. Era donde pertenecía.

- _Adoro_ este lugar. - suspiró Leanne, cerrando los ojos por un momento, aspirando fuertemente el aroma a leña, pergamino y tinta, mezclado con esencia de Gryffindor e historias fantásticas que jamás se irían de ese lugar.

Fuimos a las habitaciones de séptimo año. Como siempre, todas nuestras cosas ya estaban ahí. No pude evitar mirar por una ventana hacia la pista de Quidditch. ¡Tantas historias allí, también! Algunas verdaderamente tristes, otras…

- Piensa esto, Katie: Si prefiriera estar firmando autógrafos antes que hablar con sus amigos, se habría quedado en donde estaba, jugando para el Puddlemere, viajando por el mundo. Sé que no piensas que es el mismo Oliver, y probablemente haya cambiado. ¡Tú también cambiaste! Pero está aquí. Eso tiene que decirte algo.- Se metió en la cama sin decir nada más, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Maldita Leanne. Me hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista siempre. No es que me gustara ser pesimista, pero había aprendido que las fantasías no son buenas, que es mejor ser objetivo y ver la realidad tal cual es, no como se quiere que sea.

Lo malo era que, para ver la realidad, tenía que saber por qué Oliver había vuelto a Hogwarts.

…

Había sobrevivido bastante bien a la primera semana de clases: ningún castigo por parte de los profesores, ningún hueso roto pese a los intentos del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y ninguna muestra de interés hacia mi persona por parte de Oliver Wood. Sí, bastante bien.

No es que yo demostrara interés en él, tampoco.

De hecho, cuando podía ausentarme del Gran Comedor, lo hacía. Después de todo, ¿para qué me habían enseñado mis gemelos favoritos a escabullirme en las cocinas? Así no tuve que verlo durante las comidas. Caminaba por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía y miraba de reojo hacia las esquinas, sólo por las dudas. No quería que, si se daba la casualidad de encontrarnos mientras me dirigía a alguna de mis clases, él se viera obligado a saludarme. Pasaba las tardes en la Sala Común, realizando deberes o adelantando lecturas. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a entrar en el campo de visión de mi antiguo capitán sentándome bajo un árbol a la orilla del lago?

Fue así que llegué a la tarde del viernes sin tareas para hacer, sin libros que leer, sin más ideas para mantener mi mente y mi cuerpo ocupados y no pensar en Oliver.

Después de interceptar a Harry en la puerta de la Sala Común para preguntarle cuándo sería la selección del nuevo equipo de Quidditch (respondió muy sorprendido que yo no necesitaba hacer la prueba, pero pedí que me evaluara como a todos los demás postulantes – necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, ¿recuerdan?), me quedé con Leanne hasta tarde charlando sobre las novedades del castillo (de todas las novedades menos de _una_, claro), de los deberes, de los chicos que según ella merecían una noche entera de plática cada uno, e incluso comenzamos a divagar sobre cuándo habría sido la última vez que Snape se había lavado el cabello. Cuando el tema se desvió hacia las ovejas de lana rosada que había visto durante las vacaciones, supimos que era hora de dormir, y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo en lo que tardamos en llegar a la habitación que compartíamos con otras tres chicas de séptimo año con las que nunca me había llevado muy bien.

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que sienten que acaban de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y ya están despiertos otra vez? Bien, a esa horrible sensación súmenle la _divina_ voz de Leanne cuando acaba de levantarse, unos decibeles más altos que los saludables, diciendo algo como que era tarde y que se echaría todo a perder, mientras me robaba la manta escarlata y me sacudía por los hombros.

Gruñí y escondí mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¡Por favor, Katie! ¡Despiértate ya! ¡Es tarde! ¡Jamás llegarás a tiempo!-

¿Tarde? ¿Seguía repitiendo que era tarde? ¿Tenía que ir a clases ya? ¡Acababa de acostarme!

_Bien, McGonagall no se enojará porque falte. Puedo decir que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y listo. Al fin y al cabo, ya leí todo lo que se supone que dará hoy... Lo estuvimos hablando anoche con Leanne, lo recuerdo... Justo antes de que empezara a enumerar a los diez chicos más lindos de Hufflepuff… Espera, ¿anoche? ¡Anoche fue viernes! ¿Acaso Lee había perdido la cabeza?_

-¡¿_Acaso has perdido la cabeza_? – Me senté en la cama impulsada por el enojo. Me había despertado de golpe. La ojimiel que se hacía llamar mi amiga dio un salto, sobresaltada por mi reacción. - ¡Despertarme un sábado a las.. – miré el reloj que reposaba en mi mesa de luz, y elevé mi voz aún más al ver la hora – _7:45_! –

- Calma, Katie, despertarás a las demás. – Se acercó a mí una vez más. – Lo siento, no quería que reaccionaras así. Pero… - me dejé caer sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos tratando de controlar la alteración. La sentí sentarse en mi cama y tomar aire. – __. –

Dijo todas las palabras casi juntas, muy rápido, por lo que mis recién despiertas neuronas tardaron en hacer las sinapsis necesarias para captar el mensaje completo. Cuando lo hicieron, volví a pegar un salto, pero esta vez fuera de la cama.

Veinte minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del castillo, bañada, cambiada y perfumada, pero inmóvil e hiperventilando.

¿Qué había pensado? Sin dudas, nada. Había actuado por impulso, pero hasta ahí llegaba mi coraje. Hasta la puerta. Esa que separaba la seguridad interior del terreno de Hogwarts, donde se encontraba la pista de Quidditch, lugar de las clases de vuelo.

Ya no podía negar más que moría de ganas de ver a 'el nuevo profesor'. Tuve que reconocer ante mí misma que no había ido a las comidas por la angustia que podía provocarme su indiferencia, que miraba a cada lado del pasillo con la esperanza de verlo al menos de lejos, y que a la vez me mantenía encerrada por miedo a verlo en los terrenos de Hogwarts rodeado de bonitas adolescentes enloquecidas con el ídolo del Quidditch.

Pero ahora… Él estaría dando clases, _no firmando autógrafos_. Yo lo observaría desde las gradas, _él no notaría mi presencia_. No me ignoraría, simplemente desconocería que yo estaba ahí.

Leanne, que había permanecido callada y sonriente todo el rato, abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia el Sol. Entrecerré los ojos, bufé, pero no me di la vuelta.

-Tal vez algún día te agradezca esto, Lee. – dije, intentando sonar molesta.

-Ya me lo agradeces, Katie. Lo sabes. –

Escuché cómo sus pasos se perdían en el interior del castillo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y ordené a mis piernas que me llevaran hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Me senté en las gradas, en un rincón especialmente ensombrecido, desde donde podía verle a la perfección. De espaldas, pero a la perfección. No estaba demasiado lejos, mas su voz se resentía y no quería llegar a mis oídos. Hice uso de todo mi raciocinio para mantenerme en donde estaba y no sumarme al grupito de niños asustados que miraban con temor y admiración a su profesor. Bien, no podía oírle pero al menos podía verle. Fui consciente de que la intensidad con la que mis ojos recorrían su figura hubieran puesto incómodo al cualquiera que se hubiera percatado de ella, pero poco me importó. Observé cada detalle, memorizándolos. Su cabello seguía siendo rebelde, oscuro casi negro. Lo llevaba un poco más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, pero se veía igual de suave, brillante y despeinado. Como si hubiera escuchado mi pensamiento, se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo aún más. Mordí mi labio inferior y bajé la vista hacia su espalda, más ancha y trabajada, pero no en exceso. _Tan apetecible_… Sus brazos eran fuertes, como siempre lo habían sido. ¿A quién abrazarían ahora que no me rodeaban a mí? Aún cubierta con la túnica holgada, su figura seguía siendo escultural.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada a medida que repasaba cada detalle, hasta que de pronto me percaté de que había pasado un detalle por alto. Su espalda era más ancha y sus brazos más fuertes, sí, pero había algo más. Algo que no encajaba. Algo que lo hacía parecer débil y vulnerable. Volví a repasarlo con la vista, tratando de encontrar esa diferencia oculta entre el Oliver que recordaba y el que ahora veía.

Quise golpearme por no haberme dado cuenta antes: era su postura. Sus hombros estaban caídos, su espalda imperceptiblemente (para ojos _no_ expertos en Oliver Wood) encorvada. Había un gran peso sobre la imponente figura, un peso sobre el alma que resguardaba. Mi pecho se quejó. ¿Qué era lo causante del aspecto frágil y cansado de mi capitán? ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera tan ajena a todo eso, cuando hacía tres años podía decir con exactitud cuando algo le molestaba o le afligía?

Alcancé a ver que el grupo de alumnos retornaba al castillo justo antes de que mis ojos se anegaran en lágrimas. Torpemente me puse de pie y comencé a desandar las escaleras, lágrimas cayendo y corazón adolorido.

Entonces comprendí que me dolía que él estuviera afligido y que me dolía aún más el hecho de no conocer por qué y saberme incapaz de ayudarlo, porque, a pesar de los años de ausencia e ignorancia, seguía irremediablemente enamorada de Oliver Wood. Porque aunque él había hecho caso omiso de mis cartas y demás intentos de comunicación, yo jamás había dejado de pensar en él. Jamás había dejado de esperar que escribiera, llamara, e incluso se pasara por Hogsmeade o por mi casa. Porque aún esperaba que para mi cumpleaños me regalara un buen libro, como lo hacía desde mi cumpleaños número trece. Por eso yo mandaba un obsequio a casa de su abuelo cada tres de febrero. Una foto del equipo de Quidditch, una bufanda (siempre las perdía), y un par de guantes de piel de dragón habían sido los últimos tres. Nunca recibí un 'gracias', pero las lechuzas volvían sin el paquete, por lo que supongo que los recibía.

Seguía tan enamorada de Oliver Wood que cada noche, al cerrar los ojos, soñaba con él. Y durante el día, soñaba despierta. Soñaba que volvía y se quedaba conmigo. Soñaba que nunca se había ido, o que yo me había ido con él. Seguía tan enamorada de Oliver Wood que a pesar de tener diecinueve años jamás había tenido un novio ni me interesaba tenerlo. Seguía tan enamorada de él que seguía rememorando aquella noche, el campo de Quidditch, la lluvia, su beso…

Y darme cuenta de que seguía tan intensamente enamorada de él como a los dieciséis años, no me permitió darme cuenta de que estaba atravesando la pista de Quidditch en dirección hacia el blanco de mis pensamientos sino hasta que fue muy tarde y él se giró hacia mí, enfrentándome

Nos detuvimos simultáneamente, ambos tomados por sorpresa, aunque él difícilmente hubiera creído que no era mi intención chocarme con él de esa forma. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Fui consciente de que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo a medida que el aire se volvía más denso y escaso.

Era más hermoso que la última vez que lo había tenido frente a frente. Aún a esa distancia, pude apreciar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, si bien sus cejas estaban más pobladas. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus labios finos, se habían acentuado haciéndolo ver más adulto y más... sensual. Tragué saliva y pestañé.

Oliver emergió del trance en el que parecía haberlo dejado la sorpresa, soltó la escoba que sujetaba con su mano derecha y dio un paso hacia mí.

-Kates…


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro**

- Kates…

_Esa voz_… No, no había cambiado en nada. Su acento escocés seguía siendo igual que siempre; su tono grave, serio, tan propio.

Ese apodo… Él era el único que me llamaba '_Kates_'. El único desde que mi madre murió, cuando yo tenía apenas dos años.

Oliver…

Debido al estado de letargo en que me encontraba, mis lágrimas dejaron de caer. Las sentí secarse rápidamente con el calor que irradiaba la piel de mis mejillas, y subí las manos a mi cara, secándola.

- Ho... Hola. – _Brillante Bell. La primera vez que se dirige a ti en 2 años, y tartamudeas un 'hola', _me retó la parte de mi mente que aún funcionaba correctamente.

Lo sentí empequeñecerse al tiempo que apretaba sus labios. Entre tanto yo trataba de calmar el temblor que había seguido a mi fase de parálisis.

Se rascó la nuca, notablemente nervioso. ¡¿Y quién no lo estaría, Merlín? ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer ahora? ¿Ignorarnos? ¿Estrecharnos la mano? ¿Lo mismo que la última vez que nos habíamos visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreírle, y obtuve como recompensa un brillo fugaz en sus ojos y una cortina de blancos dientes dejándose ver entre sus labios, a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba.

- ¿Levantada tan temprano un sábado, Bell? Creí que te quejabas cuando yo disponía de una práctica matutina los fines de semana. – Me provocó, con una media sonrisa.  
Mi corazón comenzó a bombear enérgicamente, no sólo porque Oliver había comenzado a caminar hacia mí, sino también porque sus palabras habían sonado tan… bueno, ¡tan desgarradoramente Oliver! Luché por hablar con su mismo tono casual.

- Tus prácticas no comenzaban a las 8, comenzaban a las 4. Y eso no es matutino, ¡es despótico! – Reí.

A pesar de todo, había sido increíblemente fácil emitir esos sonidos, como si no fuera en verdad mas que una de nuestras típicas peleas por el dominio de la razón.

Oliver rió conmigo. Y ya se encontraba a un paso de distancia de mí. Demasiado cerca. Insoportablemente cerca. Dolorosamente cerca. Tan cerca estaba que pude ver el torbellino de sentimientos en sus ojos, arremolinándose temerariamente en sus pupilas, amenazando con estallar en torrentes de lágrimas ante el mínimo estímulo. Pude sentir el aroma a césped, madera, viento, rocío y mañana que desprendía su cuerpo. Pude incluso escuchar su respiración lenta, y sentir los latidos pesados de su corazón, martillando en su pecho.

No dejó de sonreír al pasar por mi lado y caminar hacia los vestuarios. Dio unos pocos pasos antes de girarse hacia mí nuevamente.

- ¿Planeas quedarte en medio de la pista todo el día?

- Sinceramente, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Respondí, volteando hacia él y encogiendo los hombros. Mi corazón se salteó un 'bum' cuando Oliver estiró su mano izquierda hacia mí, invitándome a sujetarla, invitándome a ir con él.

- Déjame cambiarme esta túnica y ya pensaremos en algo. -

_Se me ocurren miles de cosas que podríamos hacer. La primera, ¡que me expliques por qué diantres me has ignorado completamente estos últimos dos años, tú, idiota!_

Pero no, no se lo dije, claro. Simplemente tomé su mano, sin más, y lo seguí hasta los vestuarios y recién allí, sonriendo aún, me soltó. Mientras lo esperaba, trataba de figurarme qué vendría luego. No era posible que el malnacido hiciera de cuenta que nada había pasado, cuando yo había sufrido como una magdalena el largo período de su ausencia. No podía simplemente pretender que _ciertas_ palabras no se habían dicho, que _ciertas_ cosas no habían sucedido, y que _ciertas_ actitudes eran normales.

¡Yo quería explicaciones!

Salió de los vestuarios con un jean y un sweater azul oscuro, que me recordaba vagamente a uno que yo le había regalado cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Sonreí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el centro de la pista de Quidditch – yo tratando de no recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que habíamos estado juntos allí- y, sin previo aviso, se sentó en el punto de saque, de cara al Sol, que ascendía suavemente, Rey del Cielo. Me senté a su lado.

Las gotas de rocío ya se habían desvanecido del césped y los cálidos rayos del Sol entibiaban el aire. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos. Cuando me atreví a mirarlo, el dolor en mi pecho volvió. Otra vez percibí la sombra que lo rodeaba, el sufrimiento que lo subyugaba, la amargura en sus ojos, el peso en los hombros caídos.

- Oliver… - Dije su nombre por primera vez. Costó, pero, por nimiedad que parezca, me hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Estaba ahí! Al lado mío. Había sujetado mi mano, y me había guiado hasta donde estábamos ahora. No podía irse, ahora no podía ignorarme. ¿O sí?

- Oliver – repetí. Su mirada se perdía en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder. Puse mi mano en su hombro, y esto lo trajo de vuelta al mundo material. Me miró, pese a que yo habría deseado que no lo hiciera. Nunca antes había visto a Oliver llorar. Ni siquiera quejarse por algo. Sí, lo había visto molesto. Sí, lo había visto lastimado. Pero nunca tan débil, tan vulnerable, como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Siempre había sido tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan firme, que no pude encontrar una justificación a esas lágrimas que se amontonaron de golpe en sus ojos, empañando el chocolate, haciéndolos de un color más claro, más hermosos.

- Yo… Yo lo siento tanto, Kates. – Y no supe exactamente qué era lo que sentía, pero sí supe que le perdonaría todo y más, en ese momento y siempre. Bajó su cabeza y peleó contra las lágrimas: como siempre que luchaba por algo, ganó. Cuando volvió a mirarme, largos minutos después, estaba sonriendo nuevamente. Una sonrisa suave, no feliz, pero… aliviada, tal vez.

Acarició mi mejilla, secando unas rebeldes gotas de agua salada que habían escapado de mis ojos no sé bien en qué momento. Rió. Y allí estaba yo, de rodillas, a su lado, en el campo de Quidditch, un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, cuando un loco, loco impulso me ganó y me lancé a abrazar a mi mejor amigo, a la persona de quien estaba enamorada hacía cuatro años. A él, que había hecho caso omiso de mi existencia desde que se había ido del Colegio para convertirse en una súper estrella del Quidditch, olvidándose de sus amigos y de su familia, preocupándose solo por mejorar en cada entrenamiento, en cada partido, en destacarse entre todos sus pares…

A Oliver, que ahora me abrazaba también, fuerte, presionándome contra su cuerpo, sujetándome como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

_¡Merlín!_

Entre el dolor que traspasaba su piel para adentrarse en mi cuerpo y la dicha de comprobar que seguíamos encajando a la perfección uno en los brazos del otro, sólo atiné a aferrarme más a su figura. Minutos – ¿u horas?- después, sentí los brazos de Oliver aflojarse entorno a mi cintura, y me recosté en él, con mi cabeza perdida entre su hombro y su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, ahora si simplemente disfrutando el momento. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que anhelaba estar así, enredada en Oliver Wood, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio junto al mío, su mano acariciar mi espalda, su nariz hurgando en mi cuello…

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me incorporé. Había olvidado cuán… placenteros podían ser los brazos de mi antiguo capitán, pero más importante, había olvidado lo peligroso que podía ser la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

- Lo lamento, Kates, no sé…-

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ol? – lo frené. No quería que me dijera que se arrepentía de haberme abrazado. No lo hubiera podido soportar otra vez. Y, además, en verdad me interesaba saber qué había hecho que abandonara el mundo de la fama y la gloria para venir a suplantar a la vieja profesora Hooch.

Me miró, un tanto sorprendido.

- Dumbledore necesitaba un reemplazo…-

-No. – lo corté nuevamente. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Silencio - ¿Por qué renunciar a la fama, a las fans…? ¡¿Por qué renunciar al _Quidditch_ para venir a enseñarles a unos niños cómo levitar su escoba?- Juro que traté de mantener el tono desinteresado. En verdad lo intenté. – Lo tenías todo, Oliver, todo aquello que siempre anhelaste. _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ –

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con asombro y duda.

- En serio no lo sabes, ¿o sí? – Dolor. En su voz había dolor.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? -

Volvió a mirar hacia ese punto inalcanzable para mí, y su voz sonó estrangulada cuando volvió a hablar. Una vez más, habría deseado que no lo hiciera.

- _Ellos… Ellos le han matado_, Kates. -

Y yo sentí como si alguien me hubiera clavado una daga en el pecho y la estuviera removiendo dolosamente; no luché por contener el llanto. No quise hacerlo. Fui apenas consciente de mis sonoros sollozos, mientras me abalanzaba otra vez a abrazar a Oliver.  
No necesitaba que dijera más. Todos en el mundo mágico sabían quiénes eran 'ellos'.  
Y cualquiera que conociera a Oliver Wood sabía que sólo tenía a una persona en todo el mundo: Samuel Wood, padre de su padre, quien lo crió luego que un grupo de seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado asesinara a sus padres cuando él tenía sólo cinco años de edad.  
Yo había pasado navidades, vacaciones, días, noches, mil y una historias con el buen Samuel. Era el abuelo que nunca tuve. Siempre atento, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Siempre con una sabia respuesta, siempre de conducta firme. De grandes ideales, pobre Samuel. Creía fervientemente en la igualdad entre todos los hombres del mundo, magos o no magos. Siempre lo admiré por ello. Cuando comencé a tomar conciencia de las cosas, también me sentí identificada con él. Ambos habíamos perdido a alguien a manos del Lord Oscuro. El a su hijo y a su nuera. Yo a mis abuelos y a mi madre. Si bien no tenía recuerdos de ella, mi padre jamás me permitió olvidarla. Entre fotos, historias y cartas, aquella mujer desconocida que me había dado vida cobraba forma. Se llenaba de colores e ideas, con un presente, un pasado y un futuro. Mi padre siempre decía que yo era igual a ella. Es por eso que fue siempre muy sobre protector conmigo. Mi padre… Gracias al cielo yo lo tenía a él. Oliver… Ahora Oliver estaba solo.

…

- De haberlo sabido habría asistido al… al… a la despedida final, ¿sabes? Fue muy egoísta de tu parte no decírmelo. Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí, en serio, lo respeto – sollozo- pero sabes que lo quier… quería. – Más sollozos.

-Yo… - Estaba siendo egoísta al recriminarle cosas sinsentido, pero no podía evitarlo. A mí también me dolía.

- No, Ol, lo siento. No debo reprocharte nada. Debes sentirte inmensamente mal. Y yo debería haberlo sabido. ¡Debería haber estado ahí, contigo! -

- Te esperé. – Mi alma cayó al suelo. – Estaba ahí, sólo, y… esperaba verte entrar a la casa en cualquier momento. -

- ¿Sólo? ¡Oh, Ollie! Si no hubiera cancelado mi suscripción a 'El Profeta'–

- Completamente sólo. Pero no te culpes, Kates, por favor. – Tomó mis manos con firmeza. Yo estaba temblando. - Y en lugar de ti, llegó una lechuza. – Sonrió de lado.- Dumbledore es un gran hombre. Sospecho que sabe más de lo que admite. Creo que él sabía que yo estaba so…

- No estabas tan solo, Oliver. Tenías a tu equipo, tus amigos, tus seguidores. El Puddlemere debe de haber estado contigo.

- El Puddlemere tenía un partido demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo en mí. Eso no… No es un _Equipo_. – Su semblante se ensombreció al rememorar al Puddlemere. - La casa de mi abuelo estaba tan grande, tan vacía… Yo… yo no estuve con él las dos últimas navidades. Yo… no estuve con él en su último cumpleaños. ¡Y yo no estuve con él cuando esos cobardes…! -

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, mientras Oliver hacía lo imposible por no llorar o golpear algo. Estrujó mis manos hasta que se calmó.

- Ya no me sentía como en casa. Ese lugar, sin el buen Sam, era un lugar oscuro, carente de todo significado. Sólo me traía dolor. Durante una semana entera anduve como un zombie, de un lado al otro de la vivienda, tratando de encontrar mi lugar otra vez. Fue en vano.  
Al fin, volvió a caer en mis manos la carta de Dumbledore, en la cual me ofrecía el puesto de Profesor de Vuelo, con todas las implicancias que ser Profesor de Hogwarts tiene.  
Por eso estoy aquí, Kates. _Necesitaba sentirme como en casa otra vez_. Y el único lugar en el cual recordaba haberme sentido así, además de la casa donde mi abuelo me crió, es este. Hogwarts.

- Es nuestro segundo hogar, Hogwarts… - secundé.

Me miró largamente, directo a los ojos, mientras parecía debatirse en su interior. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos pareció darse por vencido, puesto que negó cansinamente con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

- Eso creía yo también. Llegué al Castillo una semana antes de que empezara el año escolar, lo recorrí en su totalidad, desde las Mazmorras hasta el despacho del Director… Y seguía sintiéndome vacío. Vine aquí mismo, al campo de Quidditch, y si bien trae buenos recuerdos – evitó descaradamente mirarme al decir eso -, tampoco pudo hacerme sentir bienvenido.

- Oh, Oliver. Lo lamento mucho. – Sonrió, y ahora sí me miró.

- Entonces se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, Katie, y tú entraste, malhumorada, refunfuñando. Y te volteaste hacia mí. Y en ese momento sentí que tal vez no todo era vacío y oscuridad. – Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos ni un instante. El aire volvió a condensarse, pero poco me importó. – Después de esa primera noche – continuó en tono de reproche – no te apareciste en el Gran Comedor, ni en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni mucho menos por la cancha de Quidditch, a pesar de que cada año te mueres de ganas de alzar vuelo la misma noche que entras al colegio. – Me sonrojé. – Supuse que estarías molesta. Tenías –tienes- todo el derecho de estarlo. Y ni siquiera voy a tratar de justificar mi actitud de estos años. No tengo excusa… Pero… -

Seguía acariciando mis manos. Bajó los ojos un instante, para luego volver a clavar sus orbes chocolate en las mías.

- Hace un momento, Kates, cuando te tuve nuevamente en mis brazos, recién entonces me sentí en casa. _Sólo contigo siento que estoy en donde debo estar_.

Después de semejante confesión, Oliver se levantó y me levantó con él.  
Caminamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts largo rato, recordando los buenos y viejos tiempos, cuando él aún estaba en el colegio. Conversamos de nuestros compañeros de Equipo. Le narré la grandiosa despedida de los gemelos y le conté cuánto Angelina y Alicia los habían extrañado esos meses que pasaron hasta las vacaciones. Le hablé de Sortilegios Weasley, y él me prometió que iríamos a visitar el local en vacaciones.  
Se alteró cuando le dije que habíamos pasado todo un año sin Quidditch. Se enojó cuando le dije que había ido al Baile de Navidad con Randolph Burrow. "¡¿Fraternizando con el enemigo? ¡Jamás me lo habría esperado de ti, Bell!". Su ceño permaneció fruncido hasta que comencé a relatar la grandiosa hazaña de Harry durante la Primer Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ello nos llevó a recordar a Cedric, e inmediatamente a todos a quienes perdimos a manos de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Feliz de que este sea mi último año fuera de casa. –Sonreí. Habíamos parado en la orilla del Lago. Nos recostamos sobre un árbol, admirando las aguas cambiar de color.

- Hace bien en cuidarte tanto. Aquí, con Dumbledore, nada puede pasarte. Pero… -

- No hemos estado dando motivos para disgustar a nadie. Por ahora nada puede suceder.-

- ¿Por ahora? –

- Ol, está matando otra vez. No esperarás quedarte sentado viendo eso. ¡No después de lo que han hecho!

- No espero poner mi vida en peligro, eso es seguro. Y tampoco pienso dejar que tú lo hagas –

- ¿_Tú_ no piensas dejarme a _mí qué_? No, Oliver… Mi madre, mis abuelos, tus padres y también tu abuelo. ¡Cedric y cientos más! Papá está asustado, y se mantiene neutro. ¡Es como si hubiera olvidado! Pero yo no olvido. ¡Cómo si fuera posible! No necesito el Profeta, que de hecho, dice poco. ¿No te das cuenta? Puentes derrumbados, sismos, tornados. ¡Son ellos! Gente desaparecida. ¡Muertos! ¡Muertos por los delirios de un loco! ¡Muertos porque sus padres son muggles! ¡Por ser muggles! ¡Muertos por creer que todos somos iguales! -

- ¡¿Y entonces quieres morir tú también? – Quise golpearlo. Esta conversación no podía estar pasando. No podía ser que Oliver Wood me dijera que haría Oídos Sordos Ojos Ciegos a las atrocidades que estaban ocurriendo.

- Una guerra se avecina, Oliver. ¿Lo sabes? –

- No tenemos por qué tomar un bando en la lucha, Kates. -

- ¡Claro que tenemos que! ¿En verdad planeas sentarte a ver cómo un grupo de sicarios arrasa con todo lo que tienes? –

- ¡Es justamente por eso que quiero que te quedes a un lado! – Me sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, supongo que debido a que en algún momento de la plática yo había empezado a agitar nerviosamente los brazos, y prácticamente lo golpeaba. – Si a ti no te sucede nada, entonces yo estaré bien.

_¿Este es Oliver Wood, verdad? ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces puedo desmayarme? _De no conocerme mejor, habría pensado que alguien estaba practicando hechizos aturdidores y uno me había dado de lleno. Pero no, era bastante consciente del efecto que el escocés tenía sobre mí. Más aún cuando decía cosas como esa.

- ¿Crees que a Logan le agradará perderte a ti también? Hazlo por tu padre, Katie. Mantente a salvo. – Ahora acariciaba mis brazos.

_Bendito Oliver Wood y sus caricias convencedoras_. Afirmé con la cabeza. Pero sólo para complacerlo. Ya podría hacerle entrar en razón. Habría tiempo. Todo un año escolar. Eso si la guerra no comenzaba antes.

- Bien. ¡Merlín, Kates! ¿No hablamos hace años y vamos a discutir? –

_Si quieres discutir, déjame decirte que no hablamos hace años sólo porque tú no has querido… _

- No, tienes razón. Cuéntame algo tú. Hasta ahora sólo he hablado yo. –

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el castillo, y de golpe sentí a Oliver demasiado nervioso.

No fue hasta que una muy pomposa chica Hufflepuff con ojos muy azules y labios muy rojos "chocó" con Oliver que me di cuenta: La gente comenzaba a despertarse, y salía a disfrutar los últimos días soleados del año. Y claro, también disfrutaban de ver a la superestrella del Quidditch.

- Yo... creo que es mejor que vuelva al campo, Katie. –

- Pero… -

- Fue realmente bueno verte. ¡Y ya nos veremos otra vez! – Comenzó a caminar. - ¡Hasta luego, Kates! –

Lo miré alejarse de mí. Sentí ganas de llorar y de golpear algo. O a alguien. Si era una Hufflepuff de ojos azules mejor. Y si no podía ser ella, me conformaba con cualquiera de todas esas que estaban mirando también cómo Oliver Wood se adentraba en la pista de Quidditch. Golpeé el suelo con el pie, y cerré los ojos con furia. Cuando logré calmarme, me encaminé hacia el Gran Comedor en busca de un buen desayuno y de Leanne.

Muchos de los ojos que se ocupaban de Oliver, centraron su atención en mi andar cuando el susodicho se perdió de vista.

Mientras buscaba al Leanne con la mirada entre la gente que terminaba de desayunar, podía _sentir_ más que oír los murmullos: "¿Es la cazadora de Gryffindor la que estaba con el Profesor Wood?"; "Oí que ellos eran muy buenos amigos cuando él todavía estudiaba aquí"; "¿Qué ve en ella? ¡Es tan insulsa!".

Mis nervios se crisparon aún más. Cuando divisé la melena rizada de mi amiga, me refugié a su lado. La muy graciosa aún sonreía, pero la expresión de dicha se esfumó de su rostro al ver la mía, de fatal enojo.

- Oh, no... – Dijo, preocupada.

- Oh, sí. – retruqué. – Te juro, Lee, que si no fuera una maldición imperdonable, hubiera diezmado a la mitad del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts, mediante Avadas, en el camino de la orilla del lago hasta aquí.

- ¿Tan mal se ha portado Oliver? Con lo que te tardaste, pensé que…

- ¿Oliver? Oh, Merlín, Lee. Casi hago una locura, otra vez. Lo juro, fue como si no hubiesen pasado dos años, parecía una mañana normal para nosotros, excepto por… - La imagen de Samuel Wood apareció de pronto ante mí, y me abofeteé mentalmente por haberme dejado afectar por cosas con tan poca importancia como lo eran las fans de mi Oliver.

- ¿Katie, estás bien? – Leanne ya estaba sujetándome y empezaba a sacudirme por el brazo. Pobre, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me hizo esa pregunta ya.

- Han matado a Sam, Lee. Por eso es que Oliver ha vuelto. Le han quitado lo único que tenía.

El silencio que siguió fue todo menos extraño. Fue un momento de recuerdos, de respeto, de dolor, de entendimiento. De realización. Supe por la manera en que ella apretó los dientes, que pasaba por su cabeza lo mismo que pasó por la mía cuando me enteré: Ya era suficiente.

Sabíamos que la guerra se acercaba, pero esperábamos estar todos combatiendo en ella. Cuando los últimos pilares en los que nos sosteníamos comenzaban a desaparecer, sentimos la voz de alarma que nos indicaba que era el momento de pelear. Era ahora, debíamos enfrentarlos. No había manera de quedarnos a esperar a que vinieran por nosotros.

Pese a que Oliver, en un arrebato, me había hecho prometer que me quedaría al margen, desde siempre tuvo que haber sabido que eso no iba a ser así.


	3. Casi trece

**Capítulo 3: Casi trece. **

Les contaré un poco de mi historia para que entiendan por qué nunca podría mantener la promesa que le hice a Oliver de "quedarme al margen":

Cuando yo tenía recién dos años de edad, perdí a mi madre y a sus padres de la mano de los Mortífagos.

El joven matrimonio formado por Logan Bell y Marie Piulare había decidido alejarse del Londres mágico tan tumultuoso, tan peligroso, y refugiarse en las afueras de Herefordshire, un condado enteramente muggle ubicado al norte, en un campo propiedad de mis abuelos maternos.

Mi madre, que nada tenía que ver con la magia, era psicóloga de niños. Ese día había decidido ir hacia allí a la salida del trabajo, mientras mi padre y yo utilizaríamos un traslador más tarde, cuando a él le llegare una encomienda enviada por su Equipo. Jugaba para los Chudley Cannons.

Sin embargo, nunca recibimos esa encomienda. Algo presintió mi padre, que hizo que se abalanzara sobre el pequeño taburete / traslador que nos llevaría lejos del caos. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que presintió, no lo había preparado para lo vivido:

Aparecimos a unos doscientos metros de la casita pintada con cal, más allá de las verjas del jardín. Pero nada tenía ella de lo pintoresco y acogedor de otros tiempos. No guardo muchos recuerdos que aquella tarde, pero el grito que salió quemando de la garganta de mi padre cuando vio la marca tenebrosa amenazando entre las nubes sobre la demolida construcción, aún me despierta en mis pesadillas.

Logan Bell nunca se perdonó haber dejado sola a mi madre aquel día. Nunca había entrado en sus planes que los Mortífagos atacaran ese pueblo, pero aún después de diecisiete años llora perdón mirando al cielo.

Nos instalamos en Redditch, una comunidad cosmopolita, donde aún no habían llegado los infortunios del que no debe ser nombrado.

Mi padre no volvió a jugar. De hecho, no volvió a utilizar la magia. Consiguió un empleo en un banco cercano, y se esmeró lo suficiente como para que al cabo de dos años lo dejaran trabajar desde casa.

Así fue como yo crecí bajo la atenta mirada de mi progenitor, que no me permitió el peligro de siquiera aprender a montar una bicicleta. Ni que decir de volar una escoba.

Había él perdido lo que más amaba en la vida, y no quería que nada ocurriese con lo único que le quedaba.

Con el paso de los años fui entendiendo. Si bien nunca más usó la magia, nunca intentó siquiera esconder lo que era, ni hacia mí, ni hacia los magos del lugar. Me habló de mi madre, de mis abuelos, de Voldemort y de lo que éste llamaba "la pureza de la sangre". Cuando tuve oportunidad de estudiar en mi colegio muggle sobre el Holocausto Nazi, no pude menos que identificarme con los atacados. Entendí que la historia de todas las personas estaba marcada por pérdidas, pero también por _la memoria_.

Mi padre no había perdido la memoria. Recordaba detalladamente cada persona, cada lugar, cada ocasión. Cuando niña, me contaba para dormirme historias fantásticas que le habían ocurrido sobre una escoba, o en la torre del gran Castillo de Hogwarts, o en la estación King's Cross, donde conoció a mi madre.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se negó rotundamente a comprarme una escoba, pese a que ya tenía nueve años y todos los chicos magos del barrio se juntaban en un terreno baldío a pocas calles de mi casa, preparado de antemano por sus padres con todas las medidas de protección posibles, tanto contra muggles como contra magos no deseados.

Haciendo los actos de travesura más irresponsables de los que se me puede acusar, cada vez que mi padre era necesitado en el Banco, yo me escapaba de la Srita. Otis, mi nana, por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y corría, resuelta, hacia el campo improvisado. Era habitualmente mi amigo Teba quien me prestaba una escoba; rápidamente alzaba yo vuelo y me posicionaba, Quaffle bajo el brazo, lista para encestar.

Desde siempre amé esa sensación de absoluta libertad que lo embriaga a uno cuando surca el aire, lejos los pies de la tierra. Aún hoy me estremezco cada vez que me entrego al aire. Me absorbe un sentimiento de tal excitación, es tal la convicción de que nada malo puede suceder, que pierdo la noción del tiempo que estoy lejos del alcance del resto del mundo, que queda disminuido a un engañoso arte abstracto abajo, muy abajo.

Sin embargo, si papá se daba cuenta, bien lo ocultaba. Él fue cazador para los Cannons, así que entiende lo que siento yo al encestar la pelota colorada. La pasión por el deporte mago por excelencia ingresó en mi ADN por sus genes, y la terquedad también, por lo que supongo que siempre supo inútil intentar detenerme.

Pese a todo, la escoba no fue lo único que mi padre me negaba.

Teba contaba en sus cartas la magnificencia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi amigo estaba por comenzar ya su cuarto año cuando yo, a punto de cumplir mis once años, recibí ensimismada mi primera lechuza proveniente de allí.

Apenas había sentido la emoción de leer mi carta de admisión cuando mi padre, con la mirada desencajada, me la arrebató de las manos. Supe entonces, recién ahí y con total certeza, que no iría a Hogwarts.

Lloré, grité, hablé con él. Me enfurruñé, le hice huelga de hambre. Incluso llegué a escapar de casa, pero a la media hora estaba mi padre llamando al timbre de la casa de Teba, y sus padres guiándolo hacia el salón donde yo intentaba convencerlos de que me hospedaran hasta que se hiciera once de septiembre. En efecto llegó ese día, pero en lugar de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación de King's Cross, permanecí encerrada en mi habitación.

Fue el año más duro de toda mi vida, ese del invierno en que cumplí los once años. Mi padre me pedía perdón, pero no cedía en su decisión. Pese a que el Mago Oscuro que había ensombrecido la historia había desaparecido, Logan aún creía que no había un solo lugar seguro en la tierra, y que debía quedarme al alcance de su vista siempre. Decidí aceptar, no porque tuviera otra opción, sino porque al decirle que admitía su autoridad al respecto, pude pedirle a cambio de mi total subordinación una Cleansweep 7. Un poco por sus propias ganas, otro poco por aliviar mi pesar, accedió, y desde entonces no me he separado de mi escoba.

Con todo, al cumplirse un año de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts, un hombre bastante peculiar se presentó en casa: Medía lo mismo que dos hombres juntos y realmente parecía más bien un oso que un ser humano. Su gran cara, empero, mostraba una afable simpatía.

El hombre se presentó a sí mismo con el nombre de Hagrid, diciendo ser el Guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pese al clima primaveral, llevaba un paraguas que no paró de hacer oscilar entre sus gigantescas manos. No pude escuchar lo que habló con mi padre, puesto que éste me mandó al patio trasero. Sin embargo, pude espiar por la ventana al hombretón gesticular ávidamente, y a mi padre negar con la cabeza todo el rato. Al cabo de uno hora, o tal vez más, Hagrid se dio por vencido, meneó la cabeza, cansado, estrechó las manos de mi padre entre las suyas (a lo que mi padre hizo un gesto de dolor), y, dando una última mirada de disculpas hacia la ventana desde yo observaba, se retiró.

Esta vez no hubo escoba que aplacara mi mal. Y la Ley de Hielo se instaló en mi casa hasta mediados de marzo del año siguiente.

Cuando por fin le hablé a mi padre, fue para decirle que estaba decidida a ingresar a estudiar a Hogwarts el año entrante, si es que todavía me aceptaban. Le pedí que entendiera que no podía negarme a mí el ser lo que era: una bruja. Sangre mágica corría por mis venas y no había nada que hacer para revertirlo. Siempre supe lo mucho que mi padre sufrió su pérdida, y entonces me esmeré en destacar que no me perdería a mí.

El que no debe ser nombrado no había dado señales de vida en años, y, además, el Colegio estaba a cargo del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, la única persona en el mundo a quien aquél temía. No había manera de que Hogwarts no fuese seguro. Le prometí que me cuidaría, que no andaría sola por el castillo y que le escribiría todas las semanas. Teba estaría aún el tiempo justo para cuidarme en mi primer año, y sabía que el muchacho de ojos serenos era como un hermano mayor para mí.

Logan lloró, me abrazó y volvió llorar. Al final, arreglamos que en septiembre me embarcaría hacia Hogwarts, pero volvería para las Navidades, y si él decidía que no estaba cómodo conmigo regresando al castillo, entonces me quedaría en Redditch, iría al colegio muggle de siempre, y me olvidaría del mundo mágico.

Y fue así que un once de septiembre, _faltando pocos meses para cumplir los trece años_, atravesé la barrera de las plataformas nueve y diez de King's Cross, y me enfrenté cara a cara con el Expreso de Hogwarts, que aguardaba paciente en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos a que todos los alumnos del colegio de Magia y Hechicería abordaran para iniciar su viaje.

Logan quedó llorando en la estación, y lo perdí de vista una vez que el tren hubo tomado velocidad.

Mis nervios no me dejaban quieta, por lo que salí a recorrer los pasillos. No podía ver a Teba porque, según me había explicado, los Premios Anuales tenían un vagón especial, y estaría recibiendo en él las instrucciones para desempeñar tal cargo. Unas explosiones se escucharon detrás de la puerta de un apartamiento, que se abrió inmediatamente para dejar al descubierto dos idénticas cabezas coloradas que se doblaban de la risa mientras que otra, similar pero más seria y crecida, los regañaba.

- ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Perce! – dijo uno de los bromistas mientras se sujetaba de la puerta para no caer.

- La próxima vez, no querrás abrir un aburrido libro de trasformaciones durante un viaje tan emocionante como este. – Dijo el otro, que se apoyaba a su vez en su gemelo.

- ¡Menos con nosotros estando cerca! ¿No lo crees, George?

- Absolutamente, Fred.

- Si serán inmaduros. ¡Esperen a que mamá se entere de est..!-

Los gemelos cerraron juntos la puerta del compartimiento, y entonces notaron mi presencia. Avergonzada por verme envuelta en un chasco familiar completamente ajeno, mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo, mas la voz cantarina de quien rápidamente reconocí como Fred me detuvo.

- No te preocupes, aún no es prefecto. No puede hacernos nada. – Y guiñó un ojo. Sonreí.

- Oye, no te conozco. ¿Tu la conoces, Fred? – éste negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? – me preguntaron a la vez, poniéndose uno a cada lado mío, encaminándome devuelta por el pasillo por el que había venido.

- Ehh... Mi nombre es Katie. Soy Katie Bell. Y soy nueva.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Bell, como la campana? No me gusta, te diré Kitty. ¿Qué te parece, George?

- Me parece que nos está mintiendo. – le respondió. Y enfrentándome con una gran sonrisa: – Tú no tienes once años. ¿Vienes acaso de intercambio? – La vivacidad de estos dos hombrecillos me embriagó casi al instante. Había tal sinceridad en sus ojos, que fue imposible no responderles también sinceramente.

Les conté resumidamente la negativa de mi padre de dejarme estudiar en Hogwarts, y los motivos para ello, además de los tratos que habían mediado entre nosotros. Ambos pusieron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y frenaron bruscamente en la puerta de un compartimiento.

- Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que puedas encontrar. Y Dumbledore es un gran mago. Pero además, Hogwarts es divertido. – Rió George.

- Ven, si tanto te gusta el Quidditch, te presentaremos al capitán del Equipo de Gryffindor, que además cuenta con el privilegio de ser nuestro hermano mayor. Si le causas una buena impresión, quizá hasta te deje jugar en las prácticas. – esta vez era Fred quien hablaba. Desde el principio me fue sumamente fácil diferenciar el uno del otro.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si no estoy en Gryffindor? – pregunté, recelosa. ¡Estos chicos eran demasiados confiados! Y la verdad, hasta ahora no lo había pensado realmente, pero Teba estaba en Ravenclaw, y me hubiera sentido muy a gusto en la casa del águila, aunque no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas.

- Hey, perdiste a tu madre y a tus abuelos. Lidiaste con un padre bastante difícil (perdona, pero es así). Te escapabas para jugar un deporte mágico y te las ingeniaste para llegar a Hogwarts, dos años tarde, con todo lo que eso conlleva. – dijo George, y luego, juntos:

- Niña, eres de lo más corajudo que existe. – Sonrieron.

Y supe entonces que acababa de encontrar a mis mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Con todas las emociones de esa mañana, no había podido probar bocado. Leanne escuchaba con atención mi relato sobre el encuentro con Oliver, y yo era feliz por poder recrearlo en mi mente. De todas formas, nuestra improvisada cita me había dejado con más dudas que al principio.

Sabía ya por qué Ollie había decidido volver a Hogwarts, alejándose del mundo mágico en el cual, pese a todo, tan bien le iba. Sabía también, o mejor dicho, había confirmado, que mis sentimientos por mi amigo no habían cambiado. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, nada me aseguraba que él sintiera igual. No podía imaginarme cómo iba a ser nuestra relación de ahora en más. Él era un profesor ahora, después de todo. Y no creía que fuera bien visto que una alumna renovara una amistad tan profunda como la que solíamos tener, con un miembro del cuerpo docente. Además, ¿hasta qué punto aceptaría yo tener a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada como amigo? No sólo me caracterizo por arrebatada, sino también por celosa. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione ante las miradas, los comentarios y los coqueteos de todas las fans de la superestrella? Y más importante, ¿Cuánto tardaría Oliver en darse cuenta de que todavía seguía incumpliendo nuestra promesa?

Por más que pasé toda la tarde del sábado paseando por la orilla del lago, no volví a ver al protagonista de mis tribulaciones. Tampoco lo vi en la cena; pese a que me había recriminado más temprano mis ausencias en el Gran Comedor, esta noche fue Oliver quien no se presentó a cenar.

Esto me dejó intranquila, y si bien me acosté temprano no pude conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada; y aún cuando pude dormir, imágenes que iban desde la casita de mis abuelos, la figura de Samuel Wood, y la rubia de ojos claros que había chocado accidentalmente con Oliver esa mañana me perseguían en sueños.

El domingo amaneció nublado, haciendo perfecta combinación con mi rostro cansado y mis marcadas ojeras. No quise levantarme hasta la hora del almuerzo, por lo cual me pasé la mañana releyendo "El Conde de Montecristo", novela que me había regalado el capitán de Quidditch por mi cumpleaños número 16. Me sentí entonces como Mercedes, esperando por su amado. Sin saber si volvería, pero esperando.


	4. Reglas son reglas, Weasley

**Capítulo 4: Reglas son reglas, Weasley. **

- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero. Sonriendo, me levanté de un salto del taburete y me dirigí a la larga mesa de la izquierda del Gran Comedor, donde decenas de caras enmarcadas con los colores escarlata y dorado me devolvían la sonrisa.

Los simpáticos gemelos me hicieron en seguida un lugar entre ellos, mientras exclamaban "¡te lo dije, Kitty!" y quedé justo en frente de Charlie, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch a quien había conocido en el tren.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección terminó, y el Director dio un pequeño y poco convencional discurso de bienvenida, las mesas se llenaron en un instante, _como por arte de magia_, de varios y coloridos platillos. Carnes, pollos, ensaladas, y algunas comidas que no pude catalogar y no me animé a probar. Estuve la mayor parte de la cena riéndome de las ocurrencias de los Weasley, que no parecían tener otra cosa que hacer más que molestar a uno de sus hermanos mayores, que se presentó como Percy, y que identifiqué como el mismo al que le habían hecho enfurruñar en el Expreso. Sin embargo, también prestaba atención a la conversación que se mantenía del otro lado de la mesa, entre el capitán y un muchacho que debería tener la edad Perce, aunque poco tenían en común. Aunque también bastante alto, este chico no era flacucho como el pelirrojo. Noté inmediatamente que era jugador de Quidditch, sus brazos fuertes y su espalda ancha lo delataban.

- ¿Buscador o guardián? – Pregunté. No podía mantenerme callada. El Quidditch me apasionaba. Sólo pensar que aquí lo practicaban tan libremente después de tener que jugarlo a escondidas toda mi vida, me hacía levitar sin escoba. El muchacho me miró, inquisitivo.

- Guardián. – Me dijo. - ¿Cómo supiste…?-

- Ol, déjame presentarte a Katie Bell. – Oh, el capitán recordaba mi nombre. Eso era Gloria, con mayúsculas. – Katie, éste es Oliver Wood, guardián del equipo, y futuro Capitán. – Oliver se sonrojó, y carraspeó.

- Eso no está decidido aún. – Lo reprendió. – Hola, Katie. Entonces, ¿tú juegas? –

- Cazadora – Sentí, con orgullo.

- ¿Con esos bracitos? - ¿este tío estaba loco? Todo el mundo me había mirado raro por ser más alta, mas grande, más formada que el resto de mis compañeros de primero. Y era obvio, puesto que les llevaba casi dos años de edad. Pero no, para Oliver era menuda.

- ¡Estos bracitos encestan Quaffles desde hace trece años! –

- ¡Y por eso está en Gryffindor! –Corearon los gemelos. –Esta chiquilla tiene carácter, ya lo verás, Ollie. –

- Eh… ¿trece años, dijiste? – Y apuntando con el índice alternativamente a Fred a George - ¡y no me llamen "Ollie" ustedes dos! –

- Sí, bueno, casi trece. Larga historia, bastante aburrida. – Giré los ojos y tomé mi copa de jugo de calabaza. Siempre me ponía nerviosa que la atención se centrara en mí, y se me secaba la garganta.

- Padre sobre protector, niña rebelde. Tarde pero seguro. – Fred al rescate. Todo sonaba inverosímilmente sencillo cuando salía de la boca de alguno de estos dos. –

- Será una joya para nuestra casa. – Guiñó George.

- Ni piensen en reclutarla. Ya bastante trabajo me dan ustedes dos como para agregar una "niña rebelde". – Una larga melena azabache se apareció por atrás de Charlie. – Hola, y bienvenida. Soy Angelina, y te recomiendo mantenerte alejada de estos dos. – Les lanzó una mirada rabiosa a los gemelos, a lo que ellos contestaron con una enorme sonrisa. -Charlie, ¿ya sabes cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch? –

- ¿Otra más con lo mismo? Supongo que el fin de semana, pero aún… -

- ¿Cómo que "supones"? ¡Tenemos que saber! ¡Armamos nuestras vidas en torno al Quidditch! – Otra muchacha, de expresión dulce y cabellos lacios color miel, se hizo escuchar desde varios asientos atrás.

- Sí, supongo, Spinnet. – Charlie rodó los ojos.- Colgaré un pergamino en la sala común en la semana, ¿de acuerdo? –

Las chicas revolearon los ojos. Los gemelos… sonrieron. Y Oliver se puso serio de pronto, como si algún terrible pensamiento se le hubiera enredado en la mente.

- Oigan, y… ¿Cómo son las pruebas? – No podía evitarlo. Estaba mucho más ansiosa por subir a una escoba que por agitar la varita, o mezclar contenidos en un caldero maloliente.

- ¿Y tú para qué quieres saber? – Si no fuera porque levantar una ceja lo hacía ver guapo, me hubiera enojado con el capitán por hablarme en ese tono burlón.

- Pues… para saber a lo que me atengo. – Respondí simplemente. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, e incluso George me palmeó la espalda, no sé si para consolarme o para felicitarme por haber hecho un chiste que sólo yo no entendía.

- Lo lamento, pero no se les permite jugar a los de primero. –

Seguían riéndose, pero yo ya no los escuchaba. De pronto mi garganta se secó, se achicó, y todo lo que había comido se me antojaba demasiado pesado para mi pobre estómago. No sé qué cara puse, seguramente estaba pálida por las malas noticias, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Charlie Weasley pasando su mano por el frente de mi rostro, repitiendo mi nombre.

- Es una estupidez. – Atiné a decir.

- No, no lo es. El Quidditch es un deporte peligroso, no podemos montar niños a una escoba a esperar el golpe de una Bludger. – ¿Quién cuernos había nombrado a Oliver Wood "la voz de la razón"? Repentinamente me cayó mal, muy mal.

- ¿Qué diferencia puede hacer un año…? – Pude sentir cómo mi cara de espanto y sufrimiento se modificaba hasta lograr una expresión de triunfo y autosatisfacción a medida que un pensamiento se abría paso en mi obnubilada mente. – No, no. Tienes razón, Wood. No es sensato que una criatura de once años juegue. Pero yo no tengo once. Ya casi tengo trece. Es como si estuviera en segundo, casi en tercero, ¿verdad? ¡Yo puedo jugar! – Sonreí, y noté que algunas caras más estaban sonriendo en la mesa.

- Chica lista- murmuró Fred.

- ¿Sabes qué? Es posible. No tengo noticias de que antes haya sucedido, pero puedo hablar con McGonagall. Tal vez sí puedas hacer la prueba.

-¿Quién es McGonagall? – Pregunté. ¿Acaso no era él el capitán?

- Es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, además de la Subdirectora. –

- Es aquella monada sentada a la derecha de Dumbledore. – Señaló George.

Tragué saliva. La soberbia figura envuelta en una capa esmeralda que se erguía a la derecha del director, era la severa mujer que había recibido a todos los de primero y nos había hecho pasar para la selección.

- Parece... bastante estricta. – Dije.

- Lo es. – Corearon todos.

- Tendremos que hacerla ver mi Salto D'Orazio… – Pero al ver la cara reservada y aparentemente inflexible de mi jefa de casa, ya no sonaba tan segura.

…

- No hubo forma, Katie. – Estaba repantigada en un sillón, mirando las pequeñas llamas del fuego de la chimenea, intentando contener las lágrimas. Al lado mío, Charlie Weasley intentaba que se me pasara el enojo. – McGonagall dice que las reglas son las reglas, y que el reglamento es muy específico. Ningún estudiante de primero puede entrar al equipo. No dice nada de edades. Lo lamento, en verdad. Ya me había emocionado la idea de verte hacer algunas jugadas. – como no respondí, me abrazó. – Venga, tengo que ir a las pruebas, que ya empiezan. ¿Me acompañarás, verdad? –

No sé cómo, pero asentí, y, sin soltarme del brazo del capitán, bajé de la torre de Gryffindor hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde al menos veinte compañeros de casa esperaban, escobas en mano.

Curiosamente, nadie se había postulado para guardián. Sólo Oliver se había calzado los guantes de piel de dragón, y volaba en círculos alrededor de los aros de una punta del campo.

Empezaron primeros los bateadores, que eran los menos, pues pocos se atrevían a querer disputarles el título a los gemelos Hitachiin, digo, Weasley. Y mejor así, porque quienes lo hicieron no salieron muy bien parados.

La mayoría no podía darle a las Bludger, y éstas terminaban destrozándoles las escobas, cuando no un par de huesos. Al final, quedaron en el aire, además de Fred y George, sólo dos chicos bastante corpulentos, que si bien podían golpear con fuerza, no tenían la gracia y soltura de los gemelos para mantenerse bien sentados en sus escobas. La verdad era que esos dos hacían lo que querían tanto en el suelo como en el cielo, mas que volar, parecía que flotaban. Bajaron haciendo florituras, chocándose las manos y concediendo reverencias a los espectadores, que los aplaudían.

Con los cazadores fue más difícil.

Angelina era una cazadora nata. En seguida levantó vuelo, pude notarlo. Era mucho más habilidosa que yo, reconocí con un poco de envidia. Tanto para volar como para atrapar, pasar y encestar la Quaffle. Metió trece pelotas de veinte, y me enteré de que ese era un récord, teniendo en cuenta de que era Wood quien atajaba.

Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando que tal vez a Oliver le gustara y había sido "blando" para que ella entrara en el equipo. Me reí sola por la idea. Lo cierto es que Angelina era bella. Muy bonita. Su piel tostada, tirante, sus pómulos altos y sus grandes ojos negros, todo adornado muy prácticamente con un montón de pequeñas trenzas cocidas que remarcaban su rostro afilado. Pero también era cierto que era buena, muy buena. Y no necesitaba de ningún favor para encestar la pelota.

Un joven que ya había estado en el equipo, Jack Hudson, también era muy bueno. Unos cuantos pases, un Double Eight Loop junto con Angelina, y 9 pelotas que se le escaparon por poco a Wood fueron suficientes para nombrarlo segundo cazador.

El problema que tenía Weasley era que su tercer cazador se había graduado el año anterior, y no podía encontrar quien lo reemplazara.

La chica Spinnet, cuyo nombre era Alicia, no era tan buena. Podía volar, e interceptaba fácilmente los pases que Angelina le tiraba, pero cuando tenía que encestar, no tenía fuerza. Las pelotas llegaban con tanta debilidad, que sólo pudo hacer cuatro tantos de los veinte tiros. Algo desanimada, tocó el suelo, y se sentó a mi lado en las gradas para ver lo que quedaba de las pruebas.

Varios chicos más pasaron. Algunos demasiado corpulentos, otros demasiado flacos. Las chicas tenían todas el mismo problema de Alicia. Después de muchos tiros, muchas vueltas, y pocos tantos marcados, Timmy Lewis, estudiante de séptimo curso que nunca antes se había postulado para integrar el equipo de Quidditch, fue nombrado tercer cazador. Spinnet quedaba en el banquillo, pero practicaría como si fuera titular.

Cuando terminaban de irse quienes habían participado en las pruebas, y el nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se reunía en medio del campo para programar ya el primer entrenamiento del año, me acerqué al capitán.

- ¡Hey, Weasley! Hazme la prueba. – Charlie, Angelina y los gemelos me miraron extrañados. Oliver Wood, hoy lo digo sin dudarlo, con cierta fascinación. Alicia estaba demasiado enfadada consigo misma como darme demasiada importancia, y tanto Jack como Timmy hicieron un gesto de hastío, como si hubiera interrumpido algo muy importante.

- Bell, creo que hablamos de esto, no puedes… -

- No puedo entrar al equipo, bien. Pero _las reglas son las reglas_, ¿no? Y así como no hablan de edades, _tampoco hablan de las pruebas_. Es sencillo. Alzo vuelo, juego un poco, y luego tú me dices que no puedo entrar al equipo porque las reglas no lo permiten, ¿está bien? – A este punto, yo había juntado las palmas de mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, suplicantes, y mostraba mis dientes en lo que intentaba ser la representación de la pureza y sinceridad de un ángel.

Todos rieron. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

- No sé qué intentas probar con esto… -

- No intenta probar nada. Sólo quiere jugar. – Oh, Oliver. Este chico me caía bien de a ratos.

- Bien, bien. Pero si tengo alguna queja de McGonagall, diré que me habéis hechizado entre todos, ¿de acuerdo? – Y otra vez alzó una ceja.

Los cazadores dijeron algo así como que tenían mejores cosas que hacer un sábado por la mañana que meterse en problemas, y se fueron. Charlie sólo giró sus ojos.

Oliver despegó primero, y tomó posición en los aros. Angelina subió también, seguida por los gemelos, al grito de "¡queremos ver esto desde la primera fila!". Le hice un movimiento con la cabeza a Alicia, que no se decidía a subir a su escoba.

- No podemos hacer la formación "cabeza de halcón" con sólo dos cazadoras. – y fue toda la charla.

Tomé mi Cleansaweep 7 y las tres empezamos a volar en círculos alrededor del campo, haciendo pases. Pude comprobar que a Alicia le faltaba fuerza, y me enorgullecí de haber aprendido a jugar con muchachos mucho más grandes que yo. Me daba cierta ventaja en ese aspecto. Con una sola señal, hicimos la mencionada formación. Angelina iba en el centro con la Quaffle, Alicia a su derecha y yo a la izquierda. Cuando llegamos cerca de los postes del guardián, la morena amagó hacia el aro central, pero la Quaffle salió limpiamente volando en mi dirección. Apenas la tuve, la arrojé con fuerzas hacia el aro izquierdo. Oliver era rápido, pero ver venir a tres cazadoras hacia tus tres aros te descoloca, más cuando una de ellas es Angelina, de la que nunca sabes qué esperar. Así que no llegó a tiempo para impedir que mi pelota se colara por dentro del aro, marcando un tanto.

Escuché la risotada de los gemelos, pero no pude prestarles demasiada atención. Estaba disfrutándome demasiado a mí misma, tomando velocidad y arremetiendo contra los aros como nunca antes. El Quidditch era mi pasión, y por primera vez en toda mi vida lo estaba jugando sin culpas. Me liberé de tal forma, que hasta me animé a proponerle a Alicia hacer una Finta de Porskov. Es imposible hacerla bien sin una extenuante práctica, pues se requiere una sincronización perfecta, pero como no habían Bludgers intentando tirarnos de nuestras escobas, fue mucho más fácil de lo que me imaginé. Un par de pases más, unos incluso en reversa, vuelos en zig-zag y también en picada, y otros siete tantos de mi autoría, y Charlie Weasley empezó a aplaudir desde el césped.

Todos bajamos satisfechos.

- ¡¿Has visto esa Finta, Charlie? – Oliver parecía más emocionado que yo. No era necesario ser especialista en psicología mágica para darse cuenta de que este chico _respiraba_ Quidditch.

- La vi, la vi. – El capitán no dejaba de sonreír. – Spinnet, Bell, ambas me sorprendieron. Es una lástima no poder verlas jugar juntas. –

Los gemelos me habían rodeado cada uno por un costado, y me felicitaban por haberle hecho ocho tantos a Oliver, al tiempo que despotricaban en contra de las reglas. Incluso Angelina, que parecía ser la más distante y reservada, me palmeó el brazo y dijo "El año que viene jugarás, Bell".

Guardamos las pelotas, las escobas y los protectores, y nos dirigimos todos juntos a la sala común para asearnos antes de bajar a desayunar. Oliver Wood no dejó de hablar en todo el trayecto.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, me arrimé hacia Fred para preguntarle en un murmullo dónde estaba el interruptor de "Off" del guardián. Segundos después, me odié por haberlo hecho.

- Oye, Ollie, así no es como conquistas a una chica, ¿sabes? No puedes hablarle solamente de Quidditch. Las chicas quieren que les admires el cabello, que alabes la combinación de colores de su bolso, que la invites con tu porción de postre, y esas cosas.-

Me ahogué con el jugo, y empecé a toser. ¡Si serán, esos dos! ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba Oliver! Sólo quería que dejara de hablar de sus tácticas defensivas, era demasiada información para un fin de semana.

Por suerte, el aludido… no se dio por aludido. Miró sin comprender a Fred, se rascó la nuca, y siguió hablando de un partido contra Slytherin en el cual le habían hecho un "Transylvanian Tackle", pero aún así había detenido la Quaffle.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, hice vagar mi vista por todo el Salón. Mis ojos se posaron inconscientemente en la mesa de Ravenclaw, más precisamente en una cabeza de cortos rizos rubios y afables ojos celestes, que charlaba animadamente con todos a su alrededor.

Era increíble lo poco que había hablado con Teba en esa primera semana de clases. Apenas nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, pues no compartíamos ni clases, ni mesa, ni Sala Común. Y él siempre parecía ocupado. Si bien seguía portándose cariñoso e interesado en cómo me estaba yendo, además de contento por mi inesperado y tardío ingreso, nunca podíamos charlar más de unos minutos, porque nos veíamos interrumpidos por algún profesor que lo necesitaba o por un grupo de alumnos que armaban algún lío que era necesario aquietar. El primer pensamiento que tuve fue que por nada del mundo aceptaría que me nombraran Premio Anual.

Sin embargo, hoy era el primer sábado, y no había ni clases ni obligaciones. Cuando lo vi pararse y salir del Gran Comedor con un grupo de compañeros, me incorporé también y lo seguí.


End file.
